


Do you believe in Angels?

by BlueAndGreenAreDestinedToMeet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAndGreenAreDestinedToMeet/pseuds/BlueAndGreenAreDestinedToMeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short fluff about Dean and his beliefs through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you believe in Angels?

When Dean was 4 he believed in angels because his mother was always telling him about them. When he had nightmares his mother used to come into his room, put him on her lap and tell him stories about the angels. "They are the most powerful force in the universe and they'll protect you from everything evil." He could listen to her reassuring stories for hours until the two of them fell asleep on his bed.  
But after the fire, after his mother's death, Dean couldn't bear to think about them. It was just too painful.  
When he was 7 John told him that angels don't exist and "dad's little soldier" didn't have trouble believing him. So when Sammy asked him about the angels Dean instantly responded: "They aren't real."  
But now Dean is sitting on his bed praying to an angel. No, scratch that... He is praying to HIS angel. At this thought Dean had to smile. Before the last summer he couldn't call Cas HIS but now he can.  
He often thinks about that summer. The summer when his whole world turned upside down. He remembers hot wind hitting his face, the smell of pine in the air and the moonlight playing with the shadows on Cas' face while the two of them were sitting on the roof of the Impala watching stars. He remembers the urge to take the angel's head in his hands and kiss him. But he didn't. Instead he asked: "Do you believe that people become stars after they die?" And as soon as he asked that question he realized how stupid it was. Cas was an angel and he knew exactly what happens to people when they die, heck even Dean knows that (he has been Death for a day for God's sake)! But Cas only smiled at the question, he looked at Dean, his eyes shining and Dean couldn't help but smile himself. They were looking at each other for a few seconds, maybe longer (Dean can't remember, when he's staring at Cas the whole world stops). Suddenly Cas stopped smiling, and with the expression of pure honesty on his face he said: "If they do you would be the brightest one." and he closed the gap between them.  
So yes, Dean loved to remember that summer night. But since then he and Cas spent so much time together and to be honest Dean remembered every second of it.  
There was a soft sound and when Dean turned around he could see Cas standing there, he looked adorable with his messy hair, dirty trench coat, blue tie and huge grin on his face. Dean saved that image in his mind with the rest of the memories of his angel. His boyfriend.  
"Hello, Dean."  
"Hi Cas."  
That night Dean slept in Cas' arms. Even tho angels don't sleep, he comes every night to make sure his hunter doesn't have nightmares.  
Dean had a dream. He heard a voice. Familiar voice. His mother's. "Don't worry my son, angels are watching over you." And this time he knew it was true.


End file.
